


I Know I Made These Errors

by sakuatsued



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsued/pseuds/sakuatsued
Summary: He mindlessly fills in the 5 ratings until the last part, he has never given anyone feedback but he gawks at the open field to type his comment in.“Way to go, Atsumu, that’s very common.” He mumbled to himself and decided to type something else.Good in bed.Something strikes him at the back of his head, it wasn’t anything physical, but it’s just himself wanting to knock himself down. Refrain from making unnecessary comments. Unfortunate events do happen and it happened to Atsumu, instead of deleting everything, he accidentally entered and the feedback was submitted.Irreversibleandirremediable.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	I Know I Made These Errors

College isn’t fun, or at least that’s what Atsumu used to think of, especially when he’s splayed out on someone else’s clean ivory bed sheets with another man hovering right above his barely naked figure.

Atsumu stares directly into the indulging pair of onyx irises, he feels as if he’s drowning in such heat he couldn’t escape so he wraps his fingers around the nape of the man on top of him and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. They’ve been in this situation for about one fourth of an hour but Atsumu feels as if he is cloud nine for finally having a taste of his own medicine, teasing someone for what took about weeks and here he finds his lips swollen from the pressure.

Much to his surprise, he had his eyes wide when he was roughly pressed down onto the soft mattress beneath him.

“Omi,” Atsumu croaks out while holding their gazes firm. “Please.”

There is a smug feeling from the presence above that is enveloping Atsumu’s anticipating body from the way he watches the other man’s flush lips turn into a sly curve.

“I’m going to show you I’m good in bed.”

—

During the wee hours of school, Atsumu rests his chin on his palm in an attempt to keep him from falling asleep amidst the professor’s six hours long talk in front and one that sits next to him is his block’s hottest student or that’s what they say. Judging from his features, he has his face framed by his black curly hair, fringes falling over his thick but cleanly shaped eyebrows, and his two moles being the best asset of him that sit above the tweaked end of his left eyebrow. Atsumu did pay attention to him when he first entered their class, something that reeled him closer to the man’s presence was the way his name rolled out of his tongue—Sakusa Kiyoomi, a menace to the society that Atsumu once called him.

“It’s your second term this year as third years, so you have to expect the usual,” the old lady professor walked around her table to stand in front of it, making her presence dominate the cold air from the AC embracing the big hall of lectures, she held four fingers up. “There will be four groups for this thesis writing and I have all the names of the student under each group, so Miya Atsumu.”

At the mention of his name, he snaps from his daylight trance and sits up straight arm raised in response.

“Miss, Miya Atsumu.”

He hears a faint snort beside him. Of course, no other than Sakusa.

“Got your name listed with…” She pauses for a while to unfold her small scrap of paper where she presumably wrote the final groupings for their program’s requirement before exiting college. “Kita Shinsuke, Komori Motoya, Miya Osamu, and Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“First group, yeah? You have to present a title to me at the next meeting and have me approve it or dump if it sounds shit to me.” The professor proceeds to assign the group members for the succeeding group number after the first. Atsumu slumps back on his seat and heaves the deepest sigh of the day, Sakusa still has the undecipherable expression since the thesis talk happened.

“Ya at least have ta tell me what're ya thinking because yer face doesn't really say much, ya know?” Sakusa huffs in return to Atsumu’s unnecessary complain but he faces him, his abysmal eyes sucking the soul out of Atsumu's glazed golden honey ones.

“You’re leading this team, so I’ll be a good team player in this because I want to get stuff done.”

Atsumu registers what Sakusa just mumbled at his face that he has to hold his breath because of the close proximity of their seats. He barely gets to inhale the masculine scent Sakusa wears but he surely likes the way he reeks of slight mint and cedarwood.

His eyes land on anything but the man beside him, feeling his pulse spike up due to the unprecedented contact with someone of high reputation.

However, maybe he could bear a few months of working with a man that surely fits his type. He could somehow pretend he isn't attracted nor affected by the mere presence of Sakusa, all he must focus on now is to bring the entire paperwork into completion and bid his bittersweet goodbye to one of his group members after this. He needs to get his shit together then.

—

Working with four people altogether didn't seem like a problem to Atsumu, he's got his twin, Osamu, and his old friend from high school still in contact, Shinsuke. Everything worked out as what he was anticipating from them, even having the blood-related Sakusa and Motoya, he could probably release some tension. He has the best brains in their block section.

“Hey, Miya,” two heads turn to the source of the call to which Sakusa clarified who he was referring to, clearing whatever lump is in his throat. “Atsumu, I mean.”

It only took him three steps to reach Atsumu’s seat from the circled chairs, he has come up with a title already and he is explaining the entire concept to him just as the other three members compressed to hear him clearly. Atsumu, on the other hand, tries his utmost best to listen to the concerning details but he finds himself swimming in the depths of Sakusa’s voice, completely forgetting anything else from the discourse and the other notices. He clenches his fist beneath the desk to hide his surging feelings.

“Are you listening? Or do I have to go over it again?” Asked Sakusa with his sleek brows knitted together. Before Atsumu could humiliate himself, he musters up a spiteful remark that surely formed a cowering expression on the raven’s face.

“Doesn’t interest me, you can think of another.”

Atsumu earns a smack at the back of his head. It was Osamu, definite about taking Sakusa’s suggestion. The circle laughs at the scene, including Shinsuke who has hardly shown any smiles that day and Motoya sneering at his cousin’s brave attempt.

“What was that fer?” The blonde rubs his nape to soothe the impact of Osamu’s hand on it. Putting on a frown too deep.

“You rejected all titles from us and Sakusa-kun’s the last one to suggest, now yer dropping it?” There’s a hint of agitation in the way the gray haired twin scolded Atsumu, he is right though. He didn’t like the prior title proposal they gave him and he waited for Sakusa’s, and he didn’t really listen at all which put him in this position. He has no idea of what he just told him.

“Fine, ya be the one to elaborate this to the professor when she arrives.” 

Right when the men agreed, their target person for that meeting got back in time from the comfort room. Sakusa and Atsumu left their spots to approach the lady upfront to present their last resort for the title, it wasn’t too long before Sakusa finished his explanation when it had been approved already. They’re now going to move to the second tough part of this writing—reviewing related literature.

His eyes scan over the small text on the laptop’s screen, making sure he has gone through the typographical errors before passing the job to Sakusa who was sitting diligently next to him in the library. They weren’t complete though but the absent members, Shinsuke and Osamu, accomplished whatever role was appointed to them before leaving so that lets Sakusa, Motoya, and Atsumu working on their papers. 

“Do you guys want me to get you some soft food? I’ll be back in a few.” Motoya, opposite to their seats, whispered audibly enough to catch those two’s attention. Atsumu waves his hand to decline but Sakusa asks for his usual go-to food, umeboshi.

When they are left alone, Atsumu pays attention to the details of Sakusa’s work, he is undeniably impressed with how cooperative the other is. It has been a few weeks into writing the paper and Atsumu was able to restrain himself around Sakusa, exactly at this moment when he’s inches closer to him in person. He could still smell the mint and cedarwood he took note of on the day of assigning students to their corresponding groups, and without his conscious thinking, he accidentally laid his hand on Sakusa’s thigh; pretty muscular and hard. Considering he’s a former athlete now maintaining his healthy figure.

The warmth of his palm on the raven catches him off guard that he stopped pressing keys on the keyboard, the two searched for each other’s eyes but got lost in it. Attempting to form a question and apology to be said at the same time.

“I’m so—sorry, Omi—I mean Kiyo…Kiyoomi! Fuck, I didn’t mean to—”

“You’re choking on your words.”

Without much thought, Atsumu is capable of embarrassing himself effortlessly at unexpected times.

“Choke me.”

A gentle but sonorous laugh falls from Sakusa’s lips, careful enough to avoid disturbing the library’s quiet ambiance, he shakes his head for a split second before averting his gaze back on the laptop’s screen.

“It’s okay, you can rest your hand there if you want.” Sakusa mutters under his breath, Atsumu heard it loud and clear despite the loud thumping of his heart in his chest. At that, he brings his hand back on the other’s thigh, cautious he might touch off-limit boundaries, but he feels more comfortable because Sakusa acknowledged him and brushed off the remark he just said seconds ago.

Motoya returns with three drinks in a bag, bread for all, and also his cousin’s favorite umeboshi. He might have missed what happened during his absence but he didn’t miss the way Atsumu’s face flushed beet red and Sakusa’s small grin.

—

“Hey, wanna go eat dinner with me?”

Atsumu arranges his stuff according to its height before shoving it in his bag, he doesn’t turn to the owner of the voice yet but he recognizes who it was. He straightens up, bag strap hanging over his shoulder, and an eyebrow cocked at the offer.

“Sure, as long as I don’t pay for myself.” Sakusa snorts softly and nods, leading the way out of their empty classroom.

The sky outside wasn’t dark yet when they walked past the gates, Atsumu was sure that it would turn dark in a few minutes while walking side to side with Sakusa. He caught a glimpse of his side profile to which he adored so much, jaws prominent, nose perfectly chiseled into a smooth slope, lips plump enough to make enough fall to their knees just to be kissed. Atsumu admires Sakusa this way—handsome and natural. Maybe snatching small moments like this with the other would satiate his single self, only the feelings and company.

A month has elapsed, their progress with the paper has blown past usual improvement, perhaps Atsumu could thank Sakusa’s earnest effort in doing things on time but he remembers what he was told that day. That he is only being a team player since he wants stuff done immediately, it kind of saddens him albeit fine since it’s their duty as college students, he likes being close to Sakusa; his presence per se. He likes to think they’re friends, close friends, or maybe more.

They got themselves their orders after several minutes of spending patience and they began to eat quietly with a little chit chat by chance. Sakusa was first to cut the silence.

“How come I don’t know you’re this comfortable to be with?” Much with the bluntness, Atsumu finds himself thinking of a palpable response to that, he can’t help but rejoice at the compliment. He’s been used to being called otherwise—annoying, rowdy, clumsy, and the likes.

“Ya never got out of yer seat in class, always next to Kanoka.” Sakusa shrugs, not disagreeing. He was never really the type of person to go along with others, he prefers to stay in his comfort zone, unless Motoya is dragging him to mingle and dance around.

“Right, I want to know more about your people, friends, or maybe your twin.” 

Atsumu eyes his bowl of ramen, chopsticks twiddling with the stray strip of meat swimming in the soup, he thinks for a second of what he could share. It wouldn’t hurt to tell some parts of his life, judging the way Sakusa shows himself, he can be trustworthy at most. 

“Well, I only have Osamu, my twin of course, and Shinsuke. He’s my dad figure,” he jokes and smiles at the thought of Shinsuke. “Actually, ya might think I’m a people-person but I prefer ta stick by my brother most of the time, Shinsuke is there ta stand in the way when Osamu and I are fighting. He helps us realize what’s wrong and what could be fixed, how we should resolve stuff and anything else. Shinsuke’s a really good person, I used ta have a crush on him, ‘sa secret that Osamu knows.”

The look on Sakusa’s face was indescribable, chewing on the tender meat and noodles before speaking.

“Which I know now too.”

“That too,” Atsumu lowers his gaze, obviously feeling shy at his revelation. “What about you? Do you have any other people aside from Motoya?”

There was a minute pause upon hearing the question, Sakusa grabs his glass of iced tea and downs it to half before answering.

“Not really, but I had one person I depended two years of my life on.” At the mention, Atsumu couldn’t help but become more curious about the person since Sakusa let them stay for two years, it quite rings a bell to him. If the raven would share, he would impart his story as well, some sort of exchange.

“Is that an ex?”

“Yeah,” he swallows. “Toxic ex, to be honest.”

Their dialogue was long, only going half through their meal and leaving the rest unfinished, Atsumu has gotten deep into Sakusa’s story of a former partner. As soon as they reached the farthest links of the whole narrative, the blonde didn’t know he had been staring at Sakusa who has never looked at him nor returned the eye contact ever since he started talking. He thinks he wasn’t much comfortable putting his life into the table and being the main course. However, Atsumu collectively gathers Sakusa’s hand in his after knowing what he has gone through in his past relationship; list down the emotional manipulation and cheating. 

“The sex wasn’t good either,” Atsumu’s eyebrow twitches at the abrupt sway of conversation, the creases on his forehead becoming more chunk. 

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to engage in that thing… You look, very reserved.”

Sakusa musters up a soft laugh before drinking the entire content of his glass to the last drop. “A man can dream.”

“So what did you guys do?” The question was out of hand and Atsumu barely noticed what he said not until he felt the heat of Sakusa’s stare at him.

“We fucked, of course, I got on top and things happened. There are some other elements you have to consider to when you want to have sex with someone.”

“Like?”

“Sexual compatibility, I thought I had a broken sex drive when we were dating because I barely got hard around them. I rarely pull them in for a kiss too, I just don’t get aroused whatever shot we shoot.”

Atsumu slowly nods, even slowly digesting the new side of Sakusa he’s discovering. He _kind of_ likes knowing though.

“I missed fucking too, it’s been almost a year since I last dipped himself into something.” He brought a hand up to rub his nape, somehow feeling a little ashamed for the vulgarity.

“Me too.”

The hand that Atsumu used to hold Sakusa’s that lay free on the table—he squeezed the hand in his hold, leaving the other at awe since he stared too long at their hands clasped together.

“I missed being spread open fer someone,” A breathy laugh escapes Atsumu's glistening lips and nibbles lightly on the bottom lip. “I feel so dry and thirsty fer some fun but I don’t even wanna go around changing partners from time to time.”

Sakusa understands and has the same stand as well, he didn’t like changing sexual partners casually as if he were changing his clothes before and after coming home from university. He has never touched anyone else since he broke up with his ex. Atsumu, dancing in his own head, took pride in that connection that he could relate to his group member’s struggle and vice versa.

“I’d fuck you, if you would ask me.”

Atsumu didn’t ask.

“I’m sorry—wha' didja just say?” Suddenly, his Kansai accent became more thick and he was completely taken aback at the fact that Sakusa said those heavy words as if he’s reciting a holy prayer. The confidence of this guy will drain the blood out of Atsumu’s body if he goes on with whatever he has in mind.

“We have the same struggle, you know, we could easily get off with each other and walk out of the room still as friends. Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?” Sakusa goes on but the more he talks, the hotter Atsumu’s cheeks get so he pleads with him to stop spitting shit that lives in his head.

“Are ya proposing to me?” The look on Atsumu’s face shows how flustered he is, he has never had a straightforward conversation with anyone else aside from his twin, let alone sex as the topic. He feels his blood burning and rushing to every part of his body due to how surprised he was but Sakusa seems to be calm and collected about it.

“Depends on how you take what I said, though I won’t deny I got a bit horny over you confessing you missed doing the hot stuff in bed.”

The obvious tint on Atsumu’s cheeks is spreading down to his neck, the nerve of this man in front of him to say such a thing in public, moreover grab attention because of how loud his voice could be. He grasped Sakusa’s wrist and hushed him down but the other only plastered one of his show-stoppingly attractive half smiles. Atsumu turns around to see if anyone is judging them or if someone happened to overhear their conversation.

“Don’t think of me as an easy person, I’ve only done it with my ex.” Sakusa’s face brightened, elbows propped on the table and his torso leaning towards Atsumu.

“But that’s our common grounds,” A sweltering touch caresses the suppleness of Atsumu’s thigh but it never moved, except for when it crawled down to his knee and kneaded in a very delicate manner. “No other sexual partners aside from their exes, needy, and we’re working in the same group.”

Sakusa's eyes are tinged with darkness that not even Atsumu can describe further, as if he is being sucked into the raven’s world by just staring at him from head to toe then stopping at his lips—he stares agonizingly too long at his lips and it makes him squirm in his seat.

“Want to go somewhere?” Atsumu unhesitatingly says yes and their bowls half empty left forgotten.

As soon as Atsumu and Sakusa has reached the floor level they're going to, the taller—Sakusa presses the blonde against the nearest wall and seals the space between their lips in which Atsumu is quick to thread his fingers through the curly locks accessible to him. A staggered moan slips past Atsumu’s throat just as Sakusa slots his leg and pried the other’s thighs open, he is vocal about liking how Atsumu rides his leg shyly but keeps his mouth on Sakusa’s. Hot breaths ghosting on each other’s faces and slithering hands searching for purchase.

Atsumu’s grip loosened until it fell from Sakusa’s hair down to his forearm when he earned a tight squeeze on his waist, successfully punching another strained moan out of Atsumu but all their actions went to a complete stop after hearing a door latch unlock. They were so immersed in the heat of the moment that Sakusa forgot he's only there to ensure Atsumu’s safety by walking him back home to his shared condominium with Osamu. But around the corner, they see Osamu in casual house clothes with a bag of trash making his way to dispose of his garbage. The twin sees the two males standing a mile distant from each other and greets for formality.

“Hey, Sakusa-kun, and hey shit face.” A highly unenthusiastic remark comes out of his mouth and his eyes, judgmental and dark, lay on Sakusa before softening at Atsumu, ushering his twin into their place.

“Uh, Kiyoomi, thanks for the treat and for walking me home.” He didn’t miss the way Atsumu’s eyes met him for a split second, it forced the corners of his lips to twitch into an amiable smile before replying with no problem.

Once the twins lose Sakusa in their sight, shutting the door close behind Osamu, he strides towards the sink to wash his hands after touching dirty things and Atsumu dumps his stuff on the nearest stool, throwing his entire body onto the lower bunk but Osamu pinches him hard on the back of his thigh.

“Ah—ya fucker! Whaddya want?!” yelled Atsumu, soothing the pain lingering on his skin.

“Who in the fucking right state of mind would make out in the hallways?!” Osamu snarled back. “What if our crazy old lady neighbor walked in on ya, eatin’ each other’s faces by the elevator and she starts screamin’ at ya two?! We’ll get in trouble fer disobeying the conduct code here, ‘Tsum! We aren’t the only people livin’ here, ya should know that.”

As Atsumu was about to defend himself, Osamu cut him first by questioning what he just saw.

“But seriously, Sakusa-kun, huh? Never thought he would go down on ya.” Atsumu pulled himself up from proning on the bed to look at his twin, face wearing the most confused expression.

“What?”

“I kinda anticipated he’ll grab yer attention since he’s around ya a lot but doing _that_ with you?” The blond sits up straight this time, eyes squinted as his eyebrows were meeting at the bridge of his nose, definitely having no clue with regards to what his twin is saying.

“Are ya sayin’ I’m not attractive—”

“I’ve never thought of him to be a typa person who would, uh, jump on someone that fast,” Osamu goes to the fridge and hauls out a yogurt drink, peels the cap off and motions to Atsumu. It’s making sense to him now, somehow it’s a twin thing, maybe Osamu wants to warn him about allowing Sakusa to indulge him but he wants this thing with the raven in a way. He could consider the _friends with benefit_ deal since Sakusa is the closest access although Osamu doesn’t see it clearly and he isn’t driving down that lane.

“I have moved on from Rin, and I think he’d be a good catch, ‘Samu.” The gray haired twin nods while drinking his yogurt beverage and lets out a satisfied groan. 

“I know, whatever makes ya happy, just don’t fuck around in public, ‘kay?”

Atsumu’s lips purse.

“And is it a _no strings attached_ thing? What if one of ya catches feelings, what’re ya gonna do?”

He thinks for a moment, Sakusa has never mentioned anything about feelings and commitment, Atsumu just allowed himself to get pinned against the wall without any clarifications. Blame his lonely self he immediately melted under his touch, but he’s going to ask Sakusa about it or wait for him to bring that matter to the table and discuss it.

“I haven't really…asked him 'bout that yet.” Atsumu blurted out, watching Osamu approach him and sit next to him on the lower bunk.

“It’s yer first time and ya haven't explored the terms yet.”

“Right, I’ll ask him as soon as I can—”

“Tomorrow.” Osamu confirmed.

“Yeah, yeah…tomorrow.”

“I don't want ya to end up crying again, if yer thinkin’ why am I nosy, I want Rin ta be the last person ya'll ever bawl yer eyes out for,” he bites on his tongue to prevent anything else to follow after. “But I always got ya.”

They both share a smile that only twins know of, without any more seconds to waste, they end up in each other's embraces. Atsumu knows Osamu might be a bitch but he loves him just as much and he's the luckiest person ever to have his twin with him.

Tomorrow came as what Atsumu had in mind, he's sitting still on Sakusa’s lap with the other’s strong hands on his hips keeping him in place. His arms draping around his neck as he deepens the kiss by angling his head to side, Sakusa groans when Atsumu purposely grinds down on the growing bump beneath him. A smile all too well for him to wear because he caused _that_. He proceeds to snake his right hand from the broad shoulder of Sakusa until he gets to feel the hard pec under his palm and his toned stomach, Atsumu stops kissing after his fingers touch the waistband of Sakusa’s slacks.

“Kiyoomi,” he kneels in front of him and thumbs with the stainless button, eyes never meeting those that stare at his every movement. “How can I know that this arrangement will never involve feelings?”

Sakusa shifts on the couch, allowing Atsumu to yank his slacks and his undergarment down, stopping right by his knees and he places his elbows on the raven’s thighs. Eyes glinting with excitement as soon as Sakusa’s girth graces his vision—thick in circumference and long enough to puncture his throat if ever he attempts to swallow every inch of it, and the veins prominent at the underside.

“If you suck so well, I might fall in love with you,” Atsumu lightly smacks the thigh he's leaning on and wraps his thin fingers around the mass of Sakusa’s cock, his saliva pooling in his mouth, and he can no longer wait to put it in. He didn't even wait for the response before latching his lips on the crown, eliciting a breathy moan from Sakusa.

His free hand flies to Atsumu’s deeply bleached hair and grabs a fistful of it. The reaction he got gives him an idea that Atsumu likes it if someone pulls at his hair, his kink. Which is why he tightened his grip as soon as Atsumu had his cock halfway through his warm cavern, tongue flattened for ease, his golden honey eyes refusing to look away and Sakusa finds it hard not to fuck his pretty face.

Atsumu, on the other hand, attempts to push his head lower until his nose nudges Sakusa’s lower abdomen. Successfully he has deepthroated all the way down to the base and stays in that position for a minute before hastily pulling out to inhale a massive amount of air. His spit seeps at the corners of his lips, trickling down to his chin and resumes using Sakusa’s cock to violate his own mouth. Then, it wasn't too long before Sakusa’s shooting his load into Atsumu’s awaiting throat.

He stood up but his legs failed him as he wobbled due to how long he was kneeling on the floor, Sakusa was fast to hold him by the waist and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe any excess saliva on Atsumu’s face.

“You are free to call this thing off if you’re scared of falling in love,” Sakusa pats the empty space on the couch next to him for the blonde to sit on. He scoots closer to the raven and nuzzles his face on his neck, still he could smell the scent of mint and cedarwood. “It’s not that I don’t want to take full responsibility of commiting, though I’d love to get to know you more.”

“Sure, making out and blowjobs are unusual ways to spend time with a friend or a potential but…”

“So, is this yer way of getting to know me? Having yer dick in my mouth?” Atsumu interjects, his eyes closed and his legs are pulled up by Sakusa to place them on his lap.

“Probably, I’m awkward with small talks.” The raven pumps out a soft chuckle and Atsumu indulges.

“Okay, but no sex yet. Ya have ta show me something for you ta be worthy of this cake.”

“That is?”

Atsumu shrugs, leaving the idea to Sakusa. A playful grin paints his face while waiting for anything he has to say.

“Oh, if we get to defend our paper with less follow-up questions from the panel or minor revisions, you’ll let me reach home run.”

“Hm, I might consider. I’ll see.”

There was a minute silence enveloping them but Atsumu shuffled and straddled Sakusa’s thighs once again, his soft cock rubbing against Atsumu’s clothed ass.

“I’ll make you cum for the second time, no hands.”

Then, the blonde’s ringing phone with Osamu’s caller ID on screen was neglected for the rest of the afternoon.

—

Another month has passed, the paper has been thoroughly scrutinized for completion and colloquium; the typographical errors, proper in-text citations, figures, and even the appendices are all fixed. Atsumu held their thick sweat and blood of writing and study in hand, everyone else basked in how presentable their paper looked, including the participating members who dressed up neatly for the defense. Without anyone focusing on anyone, Kiyoomi gapes at Atsumu who was already beaming at him. A young looking professor appeared by the entrance to the audio and visual room where the students from their block section presented their entire paper and defended.

“Miya Atsumu, you and your members are up next, kindly prepare.” Atsumu acknowledges the notices and gives the other five males surrounding him a pat on the shoulder.

Again when his eyes are on Kiyoomi, he mouths a _don’t be too proud of yourself_ to which the raven chuckles in reply. He ducked his head and responded with _don’t sweat it_.

One hour was over and the team left the room with straight faces, Atsumu being the one to follow everyone else from behind. Once they were out, they stayed silent for a minute before giving each and everyone a big tight hug and Motoya was the first to talk.

“God, that was intense! I expected a shit ton of questions but they were just nodding to every single thing we said,” Shinsuke adds after Motoya. “Sakusa-kun nailed it though, he managed to leave no open-ended questions unanswered, I was impressed too if I were a part of the panel.”  
“Yeah, but let’s not forget my twin who rushed the printing of this paper.” Atsumu throws an arm over Osamu’s dress shirt cladded shoulder, bringing a hand up to pinch his cheek but Osamu slaps it away before it reaches his face.

“Well, congratulations, we only have to focus on our practicum next year. Our thesis is over, see you again in 300 hours then,” Shinsuke calmly mouths off, his coat suit hanging just by his shoulder and his arms crossed against his chest. “Thank you.”

“Wanna eat out?” 

The boys look at Atsumu then at each other before agreeing, grabbing all of their stuff and leaving altogether.

—

Monday came in a blink of an eye, it has only been three days since they submitted their final output in a hardbound book. To Atsumu, he last contacted Kiyoomi on Friday but none of them dared to send a message, somehow they’re lingering on each other’s head, waiting who’s going to bring up the deal but Atsumu will never. If Kiyoomi wants it, he should get it, he thought he said it clear that day he gave Kiyoomi an oral. Atsumu was completely baffled with how Kiyoomi dragged everyone in the group with one hand, he’s absolutely serious about wanting to sex him up.

It’s the first day of the week, last week of the school year, one last thing they have to comply with is peer evaluation. Atsumu believes this is the greatest voodoo technique to curse anyone who hasn’t done shit for the entire term—or year if he happens to be blockmates with the same person again. However, the peer evaluation focuses on his block and their thesis, his group members per se.

He sits in front of the university provided computer and logs in the portal, his face scrunches at the appearance of his university ID by the dashboard. He quickly proceeds to the peer evaluation and immediately his blockmate’s faces popped up, the rating scale followed afterwards.

Atsumu gave everyone mostly a rating that ranges from 3 to 4 but when he reaches Kiyoomi’s profile, he stares at his photo for a while before temporarily lagging because Kiyoomi sure knows how to look good in everything—in person or even a computer generated image of him, on screen, if Atsumu might fuck himself over then the reason is here. He mindlessly fills in the 5 ratings until the last part, he has never given anyone feedback but he gawks at the open field to type his comment in.

_Helpful._

_Cooperative._

“Way to go, Atsumu, that’s very common.” He mumbled to himself and decided to type something else.

_Good in bed._

He swears to himself, he wanted to say something but he doesn’t have anything in mind. Atsumu has this need to compliment the guy although all he could think of that deal they had, it’s never leaving him, even authorizing that feeling to encode such a lewd phrase.

_Big fat cock, couldn’t even fit my mouth._

_Ride-worthy face._

_200/10 would let him rail me until morning._

Something strikes him at the back of his head, it wasn’t anything physical, but it’s just himself wanting to knock himself down. Refrain from making unnecessary comments. Unfortunate events do happen and it happened to Atsumu, instead of deleting everything, he accidentally entered and the feedback was submitted. _Irreversible_ and _irremediable_. Atsumu knows it’s humiliating because they will appear at the respective student’s portal if they check on their peer evaluation status, and Kiyoomi will know it’s since there is no way anyone in the block has had his dick down his throat for once.

He might as well wait if Kiyoomi confronts him about him. For now, he grabs his trenta cup of black coffee and gulps his entire drink as he leaves the IT room of their university.

Atsumu stops by the vending machine near the gate he would exit, he pulls out a coin and picks whatever he wants, not until a looming presence surprises him from behind.

“How was peer evaluation?” Kiyoomi’s grave deep voice rings into Atsumu’s ear, sending an startling shiver up his spine, he already feels the tiny hairs on his nape stand.

“I erred it in a way ya shouldn’t know.” He yanked the bag of chips from the take-out port and paced towards the gate but Kiyoomi was trailing behind.

“You think I don’t know?” Of course, Atsumu thought. Shoulders slumping after ripping the bag open yet failed. “ _Good in bed, big fat cock, ride-worthy face,_ and _200/10 would let him rail me_ yadda yadda.”

He turns on his heels to face Kiyoomi where he throws the chips at him. “Another challenge—open that fer me.”

The shade of Kiyoomi’s glazed eyes turned hundred times darker than usual, he invited Atsumu to come with him considering they have nothing else to do since their classes ended early for that day. In short, Kiyoomi invited Atsumu to fuck.

Here is how he found himself underneath Kiyoomi. Atsumu stares directly into the indulging pair of onyx irises, he feels as if he’s drowning in such heat he couldn’t escape so he wraps his fingers around the nape of Kiyoomi who is mounting him and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. They’ve been in this situation for about one fourth of an hour but Atsumu feels as if he is cloud nine for finally having a taste of his own medicine, teasing someone for what took about weeks and here he finds his lips swollen from the pressure.

Much to his surprise, he had his eyes wide when he was roughly pressed down onto the soft mattress beneath him.

“Omi,” Atsumu croaks out while holding their gazes firm. “Please.”

There is a smug feeling from Kiyoomi from above that is enveloping Atsumu’s anticipating body from the way he watches the raven’s flush lips turn into a sly curve.

“I’m going to show you I’m good in bed.”

A whimper cascades from Atsumu’s ajar mouth as he was turned over his stomach with his ass displayed for the man before him. He feels a warm pair of hands cupping his cheeks through his denim jeans, Kiyoomi wasn’t going to have any of it so he reaches the front of Atsumu’s jeans and fondles with the button, hooking his fingers under the waistband, he tugs it off of the blonde. Leaving him bare for him, a surging emotion overrides Kiyoomi’s reasons which has him lifting the cap of the lube bottle.

Atsumu, face and chest pressed against the soft sheets, moves his hips to grab Kiyoomi’s attention as he is busy drizzling a copious amount of lube on his fingers. He croaks out a call of the raven’s name but he earns a hard slap on his right ass cheek, making him bite onto the white bed cover. He isn’t in the top shape of sanity yet a long throaty moan was punched out of him when Kiyoomi forces one finger in, giving no warning at all but Atsumu likes being manhandled similar to his situation right now.

As wicked as it sounds, Atsumu has always been a sucker for being dominated in bed and he's having the time of his life. A finger is only stuck up in his ass yet Kiyoomi finds his reaction endearing, it compels him to add another finger to scissor the blonde beneath him. Atsumu looks over his shoulder to see what’s happening but Kiyoomi beats him to it, the gross space of his palm occupies half of Atsumu’s face and is once again pinned against the sheets. Completely helpless under Kiyoomi’s control, he squirms and thrashes as soon as the fingers inside him thicken—assuming there are now three, pummelling past his tight rim. A few more twists of Kiyoomi’s wrist, he smiles when Atsumu grunts after hitting the right spot. He pulls out and pushes back in at the same angle, his long digits abusing the blonde’s prostate all over until his hips are pushed back further.

Kiyoomi abruptly stops his ministration and it leaves Atsumu sobbing for more, he extends his hand behind to grab the taller man’s wrist but he swats it away. 

“I’ll have my way with you, so you be a good whore for me,” He declares, somewhat entering Atsumu’s mind and infiltrating his reasons by grinding his clothed cock against the blonde’s slickened puffy entrance. “And if you do, I might milk you dry until evening, you want me to fill you up?”

Atsumu quickly responds with a nod upon hearing being filled up to brim, he wants it, he needs it so he tries his optimum best to follow Kiyoomi’s orders in bed. When he has been conditioned to stay put, Kiyoomi discards the remaining clothes he has on and grabs his stiff glory, slowly jerking off to the pristine image in front him—Atsumu needy and spread open for him.

He dips his knees again on the mattress and positions himself behind Atsumu, lathering another generous amount of lube over his girth, no minding to wear any protection at all despite the strip of condom laying next to Atsumu’s head. After a few minutes of coating his cock, he lines the head to the blonde’s puckered rim and presses past the tight entrance in a swift motion, Atsumu cries out a string of incoherency. Kiyoomi sheathes himself fully inside the blonde and begins to pick up his pace, giving no room for adjustment for Atsumu, although he sees it very well that he is enjoying it as much as he does.

Atsumu grabs whatever is near him for purchase as Kiyoomi’s thrust becomes more powerful and deep that even his frail body starts to rut forward, he opens his mouth to say something or at least a few words to rile up the man above him.

“Harder, I want to…feel you…please.” It took him an ample weight of energy to muster up the sentence, Kiyoomi absorbs it anyway and pulls out for a short while to lay Atsumu on his back. Switching to the missionary, both of them finds this position endearing, Kiyoomi gets to see how good he’s fucking Atsumu into a rambling mess and Atsumu witnesses how Kiyoomi is sent to profound bliss by own his body.

“I wonder how long you’d last before you turn into a dumb, braindead, cum-covered fuck doll.” Kiyoomi pants out, Atsumu surely felt his ass tighten at the lewd choice of words he just heard, all he could ever respond with that is to clench around Kiyoomi’s cock imprinting its thickness inside that even the blonde would feel for a week.

“Love it when you…fuck me nice…hard and deep.” This is Atsumu’s second attempt to fuel up his dominant’s libido, it is a success though because Kiyoomi’s hand found its way to wrap around the blonde’s neck, clamping down to restrict all airways and it leaves Atsumu light-headed. The only thing his senses could register is Kiyoomi’s thrusts and pulsating cock probing deep into his guts.

And with Kiyoomi’s other free hand, he holds Atsumu’s length leaking pre-cum since they started and gives it agonizingly slow pumps. Putting Atsumu over the edge of his low count sanity, he is a babbling slut underneath Kiyoomi and pleads to him for release although Kiyoomi isn’t easy.

When Atsumu is close enough judging the way his expression changes, he releases his grip around the blonde’s shaft and pounds deeper until the only sounds heard in Kiyoomi’s bedroom are their synchronized breathings and wet skin slapping. 

For the second time, he drives Atsumu closer to his peak but he notices how hard he is writhing, he must have had something before they fuck and now he's focused on making him cum and him next. He squeezed the blonde's length in his chokehold, jacking him off in a quick rhythm which has attuned with every snap of his pelvis.

It took them hardly fifteen minutes because Kiyoomi is a shit and he loves edging Atsumu until he flustered all over but the last pump he gave sent the man underneath his releasing so much. His warm juices litter his chest beautifully, his tanned skin compliments the ivory color of his cum, and Kiyoomi can only follow soon after watching Atsumu ride his orgasm out.  
He erratically gyrates his hips while covering the snug walls around him with his load as well, he presses his forehead against Atsumu’s sweaty one and they share a breathy laugh in unison.

“Fuck…fuck, I drank coffee.” Was the first thing Atsumu said after he has come down from his high, his chest rising exaggeratedly, he brings both of his arms up to hug Kiyoomi’s neck.

“That’s why you look like you were about to pass out earlier.” Kiyoomi ducks and plants a chaste kiss on the blonde’s jaw before slowly pulling out of the velvety feel of Atsumu’s ass. Soon enough, his cum drips out of his hole that it makes him turn red knowing how full he is.

They lay down together and Kiyoomi stands up to get the two of them a washcloth to clean up. While wiping his inner thighs, Atsumu reaches down to cup the side of Kiyoomi’s face, thumb grazing his cheekbone carefully.

“So?”

Atsumu looks down at Kiyoomi who was busy cleaning the mess they made, a sly grin soon replaces his dazed out face and rubs his ankle against the raven’s forearm.

“You are _good in bed_.” There is a knowing glint in Atsumu’s eyes that had him thrown off to the bed due to Kiyoomi’s force, then his hand lingers on the taller’s nape to prepare themselves for another round. It will be an all-nighter for the two.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was based on [this post](https://bit.ly/3bnhQcp) and randomly thought of writing it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and reaching the end, leave a kudos if you liked it. < 3


End file.
